


One Day

by Anom788



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anom788/pseuds/Anom788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Farmer offers Shane a job on thier farm and he thinks about where his life has taken him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Shane fics lately, this is one of a few that I've written, I hope you like it.

**One Day**

 

Shane headed to work as usual. If anyone were to have passed him by, they would see that his eyes were glazed as he walked his usual route. His thoughts were occupied by the events that transpired last night. He and the farmer were drinking in the Saloon last night, they seemed more tired than usual. When it was time to say goodbye, they stopped him.

"Meet me by the lake tomorrow, there's something I have to talk to you about" It seemed like there was something important they had to say.

He wondered what that was as he fell asleep and now as he worked, thankfully, it made the hours fly by. When the clock hit 5, he beelined for the door. He slowed down when he reached town, already glad to be away from Joja. When Shane reached the lake he noticed the farmer already there, downing a beer that was in their hands. He felt a smile form on his lips as he stared at them, his heart warm with fondness and affection. Who would have thought that they would be friends? It was two years ago when the farmer came to this town, enriching the lives of the people who lived here, especially his. Shane had - still has a hard time warming up to people but the farmer was persistent, giving him a smile and trying to talk to him, even buying him a beer no matter how rude to them he was. When Shane became friends with the farmer, he also became more friendly to the townsfolk. Though he personally couldn't count any of them as friends, he was a little nicer to them, a change that was all but welcome though surprising to the people who were used to his usual cold behavior. Shane sat by them on the pier, they handed him a cold can of beer. He took it and downed it, heaving a relieved sigh as it warms his stomach and already warm chest.

"Long time no see, stranger" He smiled. They had been pretty busy on the farm lately but they didn't tell him why.

"Are you going to tell me what your working on yet?" Shane said with mock annoyance.

They nod enthusiastically "So I've got this wine and jelly business on the side. Oh, and a maple farm too" That's a lot of things, no wonder they've kept to the farm lately.

"It's pretty time-consuming, especially since I still have farm work to do" they continued with a sigh. Shane took another sip of his drink as he listened.

"Shane, there's something that I want to ask ya" Shane looked up from his drink to see a sincere expression on the farmer's face, It took him off-guard.

"W-What?" He grumbled, trying to cover his reaction.

"I want you to work on the farm with me" The words floated in his head until it sunk in.

The farmer rambled on. "I've been thinking about this for awhile, since I expanded my business I have less time on my hands for other things so I wanted to hire some help"

"Why me?" I asked quietly when they stopped.

The farmer snorted "Why not? Your already accustomed to ranch work, and I know that your a hardworking fellow." He raised a brow, both at the assumption that he's hardworking and the use of the word "fellow".

"Hey, it takes a lot of willpower to wake up and work at Joja everyday" they half-joked.

"I don't know" He would have to quit his job. Despite how much he hated it, Joja is his one constant. Could he leave it and work at their farm? Shane knew it was a dream come true, it was hard to believe. Does he even deserve such a thing? He stared at the farmer and then he realized.

"I...don't need your pity" Shane said angrily.

"I'm not doing this because I pity you, I asked because your my friend and because I believe your the perfect person for the job" Thier anger was palable and Shane immediately regretted his words, he felt ashamed.

He looked down and almost automatically reached for another can when suddenly he heard a slam and a sudden shock when the farmer took thier hands in his. Thier hands...calloused and wrapped in bandages, farmer hands. He kept his eyes casted down toward thier small hands wrapped in his. Usually he would immediately jerk back at the contact, but this time he didn't.

"Shane...I... I want to give you the same chance the farm gave me, to escape misery and start anew" they smiled gently and let go of thier hands.

"Think about it" They got up and carried the empty beer cans.

"I really do need your help but in the end the choice is yours. I'll figure something out" They gave one last gentle smile before walking away.

Shane waited till he heard the footsteps fade before getting up and going into his house. He tumbled into bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. A few weeks passed since the farmer's offer. Shane had thought about it and decided that thier offer was too good to pass up. He quit his job, which was easy enough. Morris was confident that Shane would realize his mistake and come back, he wasn't sure that would be the case. That night in the Saloon, the farmer told him everything that he needed to do tomorrow. Shane listened as best he could with the slight buzz he was sporting. The farmer talked about his duties which were taking care of the animals, making cheese and mayo, replacing old fences, making hay, etc. At this point Shane felt overwhelmed, the farmer noticed. They put a hand on his his shoulder, just like yesterday he didn't pull away.

"Hey, I'll be close by if you need anything, ok?"

"Yea" He said thankfully.

It's Shane's first day working in Gallagher Farm. The farmer showed him around. He hadn't been there for awhile so he wasn't so surprised with how much it changed. Shane notice three sheds that weren't there before, when the farmer brought him inside he saw tons of keg and the other one was filled with preservation jars. When they passed by the third shed, Shane pointed it out to the farmer and they smiled bashfully.

"I'm not done decorating this one" Shane raised a brow as they walked in.

He had to hold in a laugh with what he saw, it was so completely them. In front of him was a blue couch and a small table and in front of that is a large plasma TV with a video game console, there were two shelves filled with video game cases.He could easily imagine the farmer hanging in here. The walls were half-painted, buckets of paint lying here and there.

"I'm painting it myself, but well y'know" Right. They haven't had time lately.

The pair left the shed and walked to the coop. Shane was still amazed at the sheer size of the farm. As they entered the coop he noticed another thing that was new, the black bird with intelligent red eyes.

"That's Pu, he's a void chicken" The bird stared at him for a moment then turned to ignore him.

"He only likes it when I pet him, but I'm sure he will warm up to you" They talked a little more before the farmer left to do thier share of the work.

Shane felt panicked at first but as he fell into the familiar pattern of setting the hay down into the fooder and petting the chickens, cows and every other animal they had, he began to feel a little better. When Shane finished he went to help the farmer collect the maple from the trees. It will alternate every week from wine to jelly then back to maple. It will always be busy, he can already imagine doing this everyday. When the day was done they dropped by the Stardrop Saloon. They drank in compatible silence. He was aching all over. The work was just as exhausting but Shane felt that it was more rewarding. Taking care of the animals is everything he thought it to be, he almost thought it was a dream. He never let himself dream, all he could do was put one foot in front of the other.

After his cousins died, they left Jas to him. They had her pretty young, I told them it was a mistake. They were the only semblance of family he had,his parents were never around and they were the only friends he had. At.. at the funeral Marnie offered to take them in, and Shane took it. He was scared of taking care of Jas on his own. He transferred to the little retail store instead of fulfilling his dream of qutting Joja and becoming a soccer pro. It's a secret he hasn't told anyone here, not even the farmer but...he plans too, one day. When they drank thier fill, they walked home. Before Shane could get inside, the farmer stopped him.

"Wait, I want you to have something" They looked into thier rucksack and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"This is one of the wines I made" Shane wasn't a wine guy but he took it anyway.

"Thanks" He felt his ears get hot, Shane blamed it on the alcohol.

They smiled that gentle smile of thiers and walked north to thier farm. Shane watched them go before going in, keeping the wine they gave him in the fridge. He went to bed and for the first time in his life, he was excited to wake up in the morning. Half of it was the work that awaited him, the other half is the farmer. As he closed his eyes, he can picture thier gentle smile clear as day. One day... he will tell them everything. One day.


End file.
